His Everything
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight, and he's remembering it. He's thinking about what Kagome is to him. oneshot.


*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my new fanfic. I wanted to do a oneshot, and yeah, I know I need to get my other one updated. I just felt like making a oneshot. I hope you like this one. This is from Inuyasha's point of view, but it's written in the third person. It's something I came up with in the middle of the night. I was thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome, for my other fanfic.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha and never will. *pouts* **

**His Everything**

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree a little ways from the village. Kagome and him had gotten into a fight. Kagome ended it by making him sit and going home. Inuyasha was remembering it.

**Flashback begins**

Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome about finding the jewel shards. Their companions watched from the sidelines.

"We have to find the jewel shards! You can't go home!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, I have to take that test! I need to go back today!" Kagome yelled back.

"Is the test more important than finding the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked, his voice still loud.

"If I don't pass this test I'll have to repeat it and this is my last year in school!" Kagome told him.

"You can't go back!"

"I don't have to listen to you! You don't own me!" Kagome screamed.

"You're my jewel shard detector," Inuyasha told her.

"Is that all I am to you?" Kagome asked.

"Heh, yeah," Inuyasha stated.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara shook their heads. They looked at Kagome. She had the look in her eyes that she was hurt, and was going to end the fight.

"Inuyasha," she paused. "Sit."

Thud.

_**'Damn.'**_

Kagome was running to the well. Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground. He smelt a faint trace of salt water, and he knew it was Kagome. He wanted to kick himself.

**Flashback ends**

He made her cry. That was unacceptable. He was thinking about her now, and how he lied to her about her being just his jewel detector. She was much more.

She was his strength. He fought for her. He fought to protect her. If she was gone, he had nothing to fight for. He got his strength from protecting her. He got his strength from her. That's why he always fought better when Kagome was around. If she wasn't there, he didn't have to fight as hard to keep her safe and unharmed. That's why he fights terribly without her. He felt weak without her. That was a reason he didn't like it when she went back to her time, without him.

She was the start of his family. She cried for him. She stood up for him. She cheered him on. She scowled him when he did something wrong. She took care of him. If he had injuries from battle she cleaned and bandaged them. She worried about him.

She was the first to accept him. She never judged him. She never called him a worthless half breed. She liked him the way he was. She never looked at him with disgust. She didn't want him to change for her.

Kagome was his best friend. She was always there for him. He trusted her. She trusted him. She stayed by his side. She rubbed off on him.

She was his trust. She was the first person he told anything to. She was the first person he _really_ trusted. She kept his secrets.

She was his heart. If she was gone, it would stop beating. She held it, so if she was gone, so was his heart. Anything she said, he took to his heart. If she told him she hated him, his heart was gone. She was the only person who could make it jump from one touch, one smell, and one look. Whenever she said his name his sped.

She was his world. He orbited her. She was in his mind and thoughts all the time. He was absorbed by her every essence. Her scent, her gaze, her power over him.

She was his reason for being. If Kagome didn't exist, neither did he. If there was no Kagome he didn't want to exist.

She was his life. Everything he did was for her. Everything he did was about her.

She was his air. If he couldn't smell Kagome, he felt as if he couldn't breath. That's why he didn't like it when she left. She helped him relax. He was always anxious when she was gone. She calmed him down whenever he was angry.

She was his love. Without her, he would never have felt it this strong. She fueled it. She opened his heart, and that's how he came to care for and trust Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

She was the one who had awoken him. And in more ways than one. She woke him from his slumber pinned to the tree. She woke his feelings. She woke his memories of his mother. She cried for him, only his mother had cried for him.

She was his reason for staying half demon. She said she loved him just the way he was. Kagome didn't want him to change.

She was his opposite. She was everything he wasn't. She was pure, while he was tainted. She was life and he was destruction.

Kagome was his everything.

Inuyasha thought that over. She _was_ his everything, except his mate. She wasn't his. He wanted her to be his. He wanted to be next to her, he wanted to hold her and never let go.

He remembered telling himself that it wasn't supposed to be this way. That was when Kikyo hated him, and wanted to kill him. He remembered he loved her still, back then. But now he realized that it _was _supposed to be this way. He was supposed to stay half demon with Kagome, not human with Kikyo. But now was the task of telling Kagome that he wanted to stay with her forever.

Why did he always make her mad? Inuyasha came up with nothing. Could it possibly be because he couldn't stand being with her, yet, not being with her? It killed him every night to watch her sleep and think and know that she never belonged to him. That he would never hold her and lay next to her.

It was getting dark now. The sun was setting and Inuyasha regretted making her mad at him, because she would probably not come back until he apologized. He wanted to tell her now. She told him that she loved him as a half demon, and he hoped she still did. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He jumped off the tree and hurried to the well.

Inuyasha watched Kagome study at her desk through her window, until she put the book away. Then he jumped into her room. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um... I came to tell you something," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Okay... What is it?" she asked.

"Kagome, I-I'm sorry. For the fight, I mean," Inuyasha said. Now that he was in front of her he didn't feel so confident anymore.

"It's okay," Kagome told him, looking at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes.

He knew be wouldn't be able to tell her he loved her with those words, so he decided on other words.

"Kagome, am I your friend?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked confused. "Of course you are. You're my hero."

"Kagome, you're my everything," Inuyasha told her quietly. He was watching her face with a soft expression. Kagome's eyes widened.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You're my everything," Inuyasha said louder this time. Now he was staring intensely at her.

"Y-you're e-everything? You mean y-your jewel shard detector?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, and my everything," Inuyasha stated. He couldn't say the other words, not now, if she laughed at him it would hurt much worse.

"A-are you t-trying to tell m-me you l-love me, Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered out.

Inuyasha nodded once, it was tense, waiting her response. Then Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Did you know that you're my everything too?" Kagome asked smiling.

"No," Inuyasha stated. He smiled back at her

"Well, now y-," Inuyasha cut her off by pressing his lips against hers in a intense kiss.

"I love you," Inuyasha told her after he pulled away. "You're my everything."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She knew he loved her, now he just had to ask.

"Kagome, can you be my mate?" he choked out.

"I would love to be."

**[a/n: Yeah, I'm not gonna go there....]**

"I'll wait until we get married if you want," Inuyasha stated. He would do it her way. Marriage seemed like a big thing for her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem," Inuyasha whispered.

They climbed in bed, and fell asleep together. Before Inuyasha fell asleep, he realized that Kagome _was_ his everything now. He fell asleep knowing Kagome would be his mate, and wife for forever. He would always be able to hold her like this. To be able to hold his everything.

******Author's note: hey, I hoped you liked it! I'm not going to make another chapter for this, because it is a oneshot. I'm making another oneshot, and posting another chapter in 'I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!' Maybe even two more chapters in that. And to clear this up: I **_**do not**_** write those lemon things. I think it's horribly disgusting, and if there is a fanfic I read has one, I skip it, because otherwise it's pretty good. I have other fanfics that I have ideas for, and made half of one chapter finished. Please review!!!**


End file.
